Avatar Love Shack
by The-Mad-Shippers
Summary: The greatest, funniest Avatar fanfic-authors have teamed up to create a shipping epic! What will happen when eight crazy shippers who all support different couples stick the entire Avatar cast into a single house? Lots of hilarity, of course.
1. Chapter 1

**The Coming of the (Land) Lord- Loopy777**

"Wait, you own a _house_ in _Ba Sing Se_? How did you get it? Which ring is it in? Does it have a pool? Did you name it?"

Gran-Gran shrugged at her grandson. "I won it in a card game when I was passing through on my way South. I spent a few nights there, sold all the furniture for traveling money, and left."

Sokka considered that for a moment. "You play cards?"

Grand-Pakku rolled his eyes. "Don't play with her for money, kid, you'll lose your shirt."

Gran-Gran turned to her husband and gave him a death glare that somehow failed to actually kill him. Sighing, she turned back to Sokka. "If Ba Sing Se wants to seize it and fix it up, that's fine with me. I don't have a use for a house in the Earth Kingdom, never mind the capital."

Sokka sat back and didn't say anything. He was thinking in that patented style of his- the particulars of his current situation were thrown on a table with all his long and short term goals, and then he began painting lines between them, letting the contours of the chipped and warped tabletop determine the methodology. To his delight, a few connections were made. "You can't let them take your house! It's a house! In a city!"

Gran-Gran gave him a skeptical stare. "So? What am I going to do with it?"

"Give it to me! I'll repair it and paint it, and live there whenever I'm in the Earth Kingdom. I can use it as a base, and Aang and Katara can stay there when they're around, and I can use it to do stuff in!"

Grand-Pakku adjusted his mittens and frowned even deeper than usual. "What kind of stuff? Why do you need a house in Ba Sing Se for it?"

Sokka shrugged. "You don't like explosions."

"Oh. That stuff. Yes, by all means, do it in another country."

Gran-Gran considered her grandson's words with all the wisdom of her age and experience. "It's only fair that you and Katara share the ownership. But if you think you can use it, then yes, I'll give you the house to care for."

"Sweet!" Sokka gave his Gran-Gran a hug that would have been crushing, if Gran-Gran weren't a lot tougher than most old ladies. "I'll start packing right away."

As soon as Sokka was out of earshot, Grand-Pakku smirked at his wife. "Now if we can just find a way to get your son-in-law out of the house, we can finally have that Honeymoon."

Gran-Gran smiled.

*

"You're going to Ba Sing Se?"

"Yeah, but, it's not for always. I can get away regularly, come and visit."

"Still, it's a long way, unless you use Appa. And I doubt Aang will be ferrying you over all the time for visits."

"Well, maybe I can appeal to our bond of manliness. He has a girlfriend now, he knows how it is."

"His girlfriend is your sister."

"Then it's a good thing she approves of you."

"She does?"

"Well, she hasn't expressed disapproval, which is kind of the same thing for her. Trust me, if there were trouble there, it would be the loud kind of trouble. And unpleasantly wet."

"I'll remember that."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You better come visit."

"You better believe it."

*

A short time later, Sokka, his sister Katara, and their friend/adopted-brother/lover/actually-those-last-two-are-kinda-creepy-to-have-together/tagalong/Avatar Aang were standing in Ba Sing Se's upper ring, just a two-minute walk from the Royal Earth Palace's outer gates, looking at Gran-Gran's abandoned house.

At one time, maybe fifty years ago, it had probably been nice. The sprawling, one-story complex looked large enough to house a large, well-to-do family, and the faded ornamentation on the facade probably once shone in a corrupt display of wealth. The property also included a large, walled garden in the back, easily big enough to accommodate a sparring ground and place for Appa.

To put it simply, it was a lot more than any of the three expected.

"Your Gran-Gran won this place in a _card game_?" Aang managed to pronounce even with his hanging jaw.

Sokka nodded. "I have it on good authority that one should not bet against Gran-Gran."

Katara tore her eyes away from her inheritance to look up and down the street. "The president of the neighborhood housing association was supposed to meet us here. Do you think we should wait?"

"There's no need for that," a grave voiced intoned from somewhere, obviously trying to cultivate a villainous air. The trio of teenagers jumped and spun to face the speaker.

Aang's jaw dropped again. "Long Feng?!"

The former Grand Secretariat, Head of the Dai Lee, and All-Around Corrupt Politician glowered at them.

Sokka blinked. "Why aren't you in jail?"

Long Feng didn't respond.

Another familiar voice, this one as artificially sweet as a cheap diet cola, rang out. "My husband received a mitigated sentence and is performing regular community service here in the city. We are honored to be allowed to pursue peaceful lives while we pay our debt to society." Joo Dee, the (relative) original, stepped out from behind Long Feng.

"Husband!" Katara squeaked.

"Mitigated sentence!" Aang squawked.

"Community service!" Sokka screeched. "Is it cleaning up poop at the zoo? Please tell me it's poop-related."

"The terms of my sentence are none of your concern," Long Feng growled. "It was decided that in this new era of peace, I should be allowed the opportunity to work back towards becoming the loyal minister I once was, a man who guided this city in a harsh time while our King potty-trained. That, along with the fact that I have recently been elected President of this Housing Association and intend to clean the neighborhood up, is all you three troublemakers need to know."

A glaring contest played out for several seconds. It was Aang who broke it up. "Fine. If the Earth King wants this, I'm not going to fight it. I hope you make this most of this opportunity. Now, let's get down to the business of Kanna's house."

Joo Dee smiled broadly. Of course. "As you can see, your delightful Grandmother's house has fallen into a state of disrepair, lowering the overall quality of the neighborhood. All we wish is to add a bit of respectability to things by having someone clean the structure, and occupy it regularly. That prevents thieves and other undesirables from possibly abusing the property, and raises the property values for the entire area. Isn't that lovely?"

Long Feng put a hand on his wife's (all three teenagers shuddered with discomfort) shoulder and smirked at them. "If you fail to act on this mandate, the city of Ba Sing Se will seize the property and sell it at auction. Moreover, this is a wealthy, quiet neighborhood, and if you three cause your normal amount of trouble, the Housing Association will see to it that you lose the property anyway. You'll have to demonstrate responsible ownership for a full year before the Association will lift the mandate against this house." His gaze bore into his opponents'. "The Neighborhood Watch will be keeping an eye on you..." He spun on his heel and walked away. Joo Dee waved happily and glided after him.

"Okay," Aang muttered, "that was creepy."

Katara had her fists on her hips. "Anyone else want to beat up that man? I want to beat him up."

Sokka stood tall. "No, as much as he needs a club to the head, I'm not going to let him ruin this for us. Guys, we have a _house_!"

Aang turned back to regard the building. "It's going to take a lot of work to fix that up."

Sokka waved away the concern. "Come on. We have the Avatar, a Master Waterbender, and a Water Tribe genius. This will take no time at all if we work together."

*

"Sorry, Sokka, I need to zip across the continent to stop a tidal wave," Aang cheerily reported the next day.

Katara nodded with a smile. "I'll be going with him, of course."

"You're trying to get out of doing any work around here," Sokka hissed.

"I am not! Aang may be a fully realized Avatar now, but a Waterbending Master could come in handy with a tidal wave. Besides, this will take at least a few days, and I'd miss the cuddles."

Aang blushed.

Sokka grumbled.

*

Sokka was still grumbling a day later. He was on the roof on his new house, trying to figure out how to reattach some of those fancy green shingle-things. Nails were the obvious solution, but it didn't look like there were any used in the neighbors' roofs, and that killer turned Neighborhood Watch freak Long Feng (how did he beat a murder wrap again?) was definitely the type to make a big deal out of that. Sokka was just considering working up some kind of glue when Suki called out.

"I'm here!"

"You're whAAAHFALLINGOHNOGROUNDAAARGH OOF."

Suki rushed over to where he lay crumpled on the ground. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah," Sokka squeaked. "I landed on my boomerang. Somehow, I manage to do that a lot." He let Suki help him to his feet, while he gazed at the unexpected vision of the beautiful painted warrior. "So, don't take this the wrong way, but are you a hallucination? 'Cause I'm feeling kind of hungry and-"

Suki stopped him with a gloved finger placed on his lips. Sokka noticed she was wearing an overstuffed backpack. "I remembered, after your last visit, that the Kyoshi Warriors had a standing invitation from the Earth King. He never got to actually meet any of us, since... you know, Azula... and he still liked the idea of having a Kyoshi Warrior honor guard. So," she smiled, "I figured that as long as you're staying here, we could maybe spare our leader and a few others for Ba Sing Se, for a year or so. I left a good second in charge, and she can get a message to me if I'm really needed. And-"

She was cut off as Sokka's lips found a way around her hand and landed on her own. When they eased apart, he spoke quietly. "Where are you staying?"

"Hm, I haven't found a place yet. The other girls were going to stay at the palace, but I wanted to see the city, you know?"

"Stay here."

"Okay."

"I'll cut you a deal on the rent."

"...what?"

"Well, I can't let you stay for free. I have to put a lot of money and effort into fixing this place up."

"I can help."

"Not if you're working."

"Sokka, don't joke. I may have to get drastic."

"I'm not joking."

Suki was no longer smiling. "Fine. If that's how you're going to be, I'll _make_ you see reason."

Sokka winced.

It turned out to be a much less painful process than he expected. "Okay," he said some time later. "You don't have to give me money."

"For the record, that's not just another form of payment. I'm officially staying free."

"...okay."

*

The next, day Sokka was woken up by a kiss. He immediately turned over and went back to sleep. A kick to the ribs brought him fully to consciousness. "Hey no what why?" he yawned. He opened his eyes to see Suki leaning over him in a dressing robe.

She smiled. "Time to get up."

"Why are we getting up? Wait, why are you in my room? I would have remembered a night like that. Why are we getting up again?"

"I need to be at the palace by sunrise, so I have to get up to get dressed. And if I'm getting up, I thought it would be nice for you to get up and see me off."

Sokka thought about that and scratched the stubble on his chin. "The sun's not up yet?" Suki shook her head. Sokka groaned.

He shambled to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. The idea was to help himself to get going, but somehow he wound up dozing off and planting his nose in the steaming cup. _That_ certainly woke him up. Giving up on the idea of breakfast for now, he headed towards the nearest bathroom. He tried the doorknob six times before he realized it was locked. He had forgotten that doors could lock.

Suki's voice sounded from within. "I'm doing my facepaint. You can get in after my clothes are on."

"Mkaysoundsgood," Sokka answered, sitting down where he was to wait. It was several minutes before he realized the implications of Suki's statement.

_That_ was an aspect of sharing a house that he hadn't fully considered.

*

The sun was almost up when he kissed Suki goodbye and she trotted up the street towards the palace. Sokka watched her, with the words regarding her earlier lack of clothing bouncing through his head. Half an hour later, he was in Iroh's teashop, working on his fourth cup of Jasmine. "I mean, I never even thought about it. I'm living with my _girlfriend_ in a _house_, and she was naked on the other side of that door!"

Iroh nodded slowly. "Those things tend to happen. In the Fire Nation, a popular form of story features a young man finding an excuse to live with a group of beautiful women, all of whom fall in love with him in short order. They write them out on scrolls with lurid illustrations. I could lend you some if you like? You're a legal adult, right?"

"And my sister!" Sokka slammed his teacup down. "She's going to be living their with her _boyfriend_. And he might get naked, too!"

Iroh nodded again, trying hard not to picture anything Sokka was talking about. "You are worried for her honor?"

Sokka blinked. "No, I don't think so. It's just, I mean, weird. It's not like when you're camping, and bathing a short distance away. You have the whole world around you, then. This is naked people, who are dating each other, confined in a small space by _walls_."

"You're not used to walls, then?" Iroh ventured.

"I have nothing against them." Sokka finished another cup of tea. "I just don't necessarily trust them."

"Ah." Iroh nodded wisely and sipped at his own tea. If the action gave the impression of understanding Sokka, it was a fine performance indeed.

"Don't trust who?"

"Hi, Toph."

"Good morning, Young Toph."

"Someone answer me before I break a kneecap."

Sokka shrugged. "Oh, we were talking about my new house." His eyes narrowed. "Wait, what you doing here?"

Toph's jaw dropped. "You have a house?"

"Toph has been living here in Ba Sing Se," Iroh explained with a grin. "She wanted to take a break from her parents again, so she came here to teach Earthbending, compete in the local fighting rings, and keep an old man company."

Sokka wasn't listening. "Gran-Gran won a house or something when she was young and gave it to me and Katara. We're both going to live there for a while, with Aang and Suki."

Iroh nodded. "We were just discussing some matters of the heart-"

"I wanna live in your house, too!" Toph blurted as she grabbed the table. "No fair leaving me out!"

"Okay," Sokka shrugged.

Iroh sipped his tea again. "I'm feeling ignored."

"Sweetness!" Toph victoriously pumped a fist into the air.

"I'll even give you a break on the rent."

"You're charging her rent?"

Toph lost her joy and tried, unsuccessfully, to glare in Sokka's direction. "You think I can't afford full price?! What, because I'm younger than the rest of you, I can't pay my own way? Don't patronize me!" She whacked Sokka in the chest, knocking him out of his seat. "I'm going to pay you double rent! Then we'll see who's weak."

"Whatever makes you happy," Sokka said from the floor.

Iroh had already retreated to somewhere with people who would pay attention to him.

*

"Wow, your house feels great!"

Although it was, in fact, still something of a dump, and it had only been his property for a few days, Sokka was still inordinately proud. "Thanks. It's even bigger than the place they put us up in, the first time we were here."

Toph waved that away. "Eh, it's too big for a just a few people. I mean how _fun_ it feels! Its structure is completely crumbling, and the walls are weak enough for me to move them around easily. I can make this place _fun_!"

Part of that scared Sokka. Toph's ideas of _fun_ usually involved pain. (Not pain for Toph, usually. Other people's pain was more her idea of a good time. The only person Sokka knew who might enjoy self-inflicted pain was Mai, and it was debatable whether she enjoyed anything at all.) On the other hand, this talk of changing his house for the better using a little magic Earthbending superpower was an intriguing concept. "Can you fix the roof, too?"

"There's something wrong with the roof?"

"The shingle things are all loose, and some are missing."

Toph wiggled her toes and frowned. "Sorry, not getting a good sense of it."

"Oh well. I was just having a hard time with it, and thought maybe you can fix it up."

"Suck it up and get it done."

"Thanks, that never would have occurred to me."

"I know."

*

Sokka was still pondering this business about free labor when Suki returned home that evening. In his excitement, Sokka actually managed to miss the fact that she wasn't alone. "Suki check it out Toph is going to live with us and fix the walls and make a slide in the den and she thinks she can make a pool in the backyard and why is Ty Lee with you?"

Ty Lee averted her eyes.

Sokka felt fear slow him down. "She's not talking. I'm frightened. Is Azula back?"

Suki gave a _look_. "Is it okay if Ty Lee stays with us for a while?"

Sokka couldn't help but hear an echo, in Iroh's voice, talking about Fire Nation scrolls with scandalous pictures in them. "Sure, we have room, but I thought your other warriors were staying at the palace. Assuming she's one of the warriors you brought with you."

"She is. Ty Lee... had an incident at the palace. She's been... encouraged to find lodging elsewhere."

The girl in question stepped forward. "Um, I was really excited to be here and back in the palace with the bear, so I thought I'd try to teach him to walk on his paws again, and it worked!" She smiled. Then she frowned. "I probably should have stopped there, but I was really encouraged, and he seemed to be in a better mood than before, which I guess makes sense because the King isn't in jail now, so I, um, got carried away."

Suki nodded. "It took them hours to get the bear off the roof."

Sokka's eyes widened. "Roof?"

Ty Lee blushed through her makeup, somehow.

Sokka smiled warmly and put an arm around Ty Lee's shoulders. "Don't worry about it. You can stay here for as long as you want. And in exchange-"

"We're not charging her rent!"

"Thank you, Suki. No, we're not charging you rent. But my roof, as you can see, is not in the best of shape, and I admit to not having the expertise needed to fix it. I don't suppose you...?"

Ty Lee thought about it. "I _have_ been on a lot of rooftops. I could probably give it a try."

*

Aang and Katara returned the next day to an odd sight. The new house was shaking gently, with clouds of dust popping out of the windows with an accompanying dull booming sound. A Kyoshi Warrior with a long, distinctive braid and even more distinctive sense of balance was placing tiles on the roof. Sokka and Suki were on ladders leaning against the building's front, freshening up the trim and replacing much of the faded green with blue. Sokka had strips of paint splattered randomly across his face.

When the Water Tribe boy saw Aang's distant glider, and the two figures hanging from it, he smiled, waved, and fell off his ladder.

Yeah, that was definitely Sokka.

Katara let go of Aang before he landed so that she could reach her brother first. "What's going on _here_?" she asked as she helped him up.

Aang landed behind them and shut his glider. He looked at the house in wonder, sensing Toph within. The presence of so many girls in a house with Sokka made him think of those intriguing illustrated scrolls Kuzon used to collect.

Sokka let Katara stand him up, and planted his hands on his hips with pride. "What's going on here... is that I am a _Landlord_."

The sun shone brightly behind him.

Spirits help them all.

END CHAPTER 01


	2. Chapter 2

"So, does anybody want to explain what's going on?" With an air of caution, Katara stepped into the randomly transforming house that she, her brother, and apparently a few others, now called home. The brother in question, along with Aang and Suki, soon followed.

"Well see, it all started when Pakku and Gran-Gran were talking about finding a place to spend their honeymoon and Gran-Gran mentioned that she owned a house in Ba Sing Se but that it was really old and hadn't been lived in for 60 years so I was like "hey, can I live there?" and she said yes so then -"

Katara turned around and put a hand up to halt her brother.

"We got that part already. How about you skip to the part where we leave for two days and come back to find you shacking up with these girls?"

"Hey! I'm only technically shacking up with Suki!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Okay, that sounded a lot better in my head."

Shaking her head, Suki sighed and decided to answer Katara's question before Sokka could dig himself into an even deeper hole. "Me and a few of my warriors decided to accept the Earth King's invitation to be a part of his Royal Guard. I'm staying here with Sokka while the other girls are staying in the palace. Well, except for Ty Lee. She sorta got kicked out."

"I did not get kicked out!" The Gaang looked up to see Ty Lee glaring down at them from a small hole in the roof. When she noticed everyone staring at her quizzically, she blushed under her makeup – how does she do that, anyway? – and went back to work.

Suki blinked as all the attention suddenly turned back to her. "...Right, so um, it was sort of recommended that she find someplace else to stay for the moment."

Katara frowned slightly but otherwise seemed to accept the explanation. "And Toph?"

Suki shrugged. "From what Sokka tells me, she's been living in Ba Sing Se for a while, now. Apparently she wants to stay here because it'd be...'fun'."

Aang raised an eyebrow at this. "Wait, I thought she'd worked things out with her parents? And where's she been staying all this time?"

As if on cue, a section of the wall behind them suddenly retracted into the ground, revealing Toph on the other side. "I was staying at Iroh's place," Toph replied as she stepped through the makeshift doorway and gave a quick stomp to close it back up again.

Sokka eyed the interior walls of the house as they swayed slightly as a result of the sudden disturbance. "We have doors, you know."

Toph waved him off. "Doors are overrated. Anyways, no offense to the old man, but staying there was kinda boring. I can appreciate a little peace and quiet as much as the next person, but all he ever wanted to do was play Pai Sho and drink tea. I need to be where all the action is!"

Katara's eyes narrowed as she looked towards Sokka and his girlfriend-slash-roommate. "Right. The action. I get the feeling there'll be plenty of 'action' around here, isn't that right, Sokka?"

"Well yeah I guess with all these people here there's bound to be - wait, what's that supposed to mean?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Sokka. You're not that dense."

Toph smirked at this. "Debatable."

"Gee, thanks Toph."

"You're welcome, Sokka."

Katara rolled her eyes again. "Still, Aang and I have only been gone for two days and you've already moved three girls into our house!? What are you going to do if we leave for a week, start your own harem here?"

Suki in particular took offense to that. "_Excuse _me?"

Toph gave an irritated 'hmph' as she crossed her arms over her chest. "And what would you have done, Sugar Queen? Told us 'no'? It's not like you guys don't have the extra space."

"That's not the point, Toph!"

"You're right! That's not the point. The point is that YOU," Toph paused just long enough to point a finger right in front of Katara's face, "are being a big, stinkin' control freak who can't stand not having her say! Honestly, if I felt like dealing with that, I would've stayed at home. But since I don't, I'm gonna stay here and you're gonna like it! Got that?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be in my room."

The others watched silently as the young earthbender stormed down the hallway and through (yes, _through_) a wall.

Sokka was the first to break the silence. "Uh, Toph? That's a bathroom."

"Yeah? Well now it's MY bathroom. Deal with it!" With one last stomp, Toph closed the wall up behind her.

All Sokka could do was look around at his dumbfounded housemates.

"Well, that went better than I'd expected."

* * *

"So Sokka, how's the house coming along?" Iroh asked as he sat a cup of tea down in front of the young man in question.

Sokka sighed as he slumped down into his chair. "At this point, I don't think it's the house I should be worried about. I mean, the repairs and everything are coming along fine, but right now the tension in the air is so thick you could cut it with a knife. In fact, I'm not even sure if you could do _that_. I think if anybody tried, the knife would get stuck, and then you'd have a random knife floating around along with all the other stuff. For the past few days, Toph's not speaking to Katara, Katara's not speaking to me, Ty Lee isn't speaking to _anybody _- which I really don't understand - Suki's still upset over the whole 'shacking up' thing, and poor Aang is stuck in the middle of it all, relaying messages back and forth to everyone. And now here I am, drowning my sorrows in tea."

Iroh smiled knowingly. "Ah, sounds like having a house full of headstrong women is beginning to catch up to you."

Sokka took the cup of tea and, tilting his head back, downed almost the whole thing in one gulp. It was kind of painful to watch when you considered that the tea was still steaming hot. After a brief fit of coughing and gagging, Sokka returned to his previous slumped state.

"I guess you could put it that way. I'm just starting to wonder if this all wasn't a big mistake. How are we supposed to live together if we can't even talk to each other without getting mad?"

Iroh took a seat in the chair opposite Sokka and poured himself a cup of tea.

"You know, I remember a time when my wife and my sister-in-law – Zuko's mother – could barely stand being in the same room together, much less sharing a home."

"Really?"

"Yes. You see, my twelve year old son had wanted to teach young Zuko a new firebending technique he had just learned from me." Iroh smiled with a distant look in his eye, as if recalling a fond memory. The smile soon faded just as quickly as it appeared.

"Zuko couldn't have been more than 4 or 5 years old at the time, and the technique my son showed him was far too advanced for such a young bender. Ever the persistent one, Zuko tried to learn it, but ended up burning himself in the process. Granted, no firebender makes it through childhood without a few self-inflicted burns along the way, but nonetheless, Zuko's mother was mortified. She scolded my son for his carelessness, but my wife came to his defense, accusing my sister-in-law of coddling Zuko too much. My wife claimed that treating him like a baby would make him weak. Zuko's mother believed that it was this callous line of thought that had raised Fire Nation children up to become cold-blooded monsters. Of course, my wife took offense to that, and to this day, I thank Agni that the two of them weren't firebenders, otherwise they might've managed to burn down half the palace."

Sokka held out his cup as Iroh offered to pour him some more tea. "So what did you do?"

Iroh set the teapot back down and took a sip from his own cup. "Nothing. I wasn't sure there was anything I _could _do, really. I understood my sister-in-law's concern for her son's safety, and it was not our place to tell her how to raise her child, but at the time I also agreed with my wife's point of view. After all, Zuko would have to learn the hardships of bending sooner or later, and his injuries had been minor. Of course, neither of them wanted to hear any of this, so I did what I thought was in all of our best interests and stayed out of it."

"So what happened? How'd they end up working it out?"

"They didn't. Sure, they may have learned to tolerate one another, but they never did see eye to eye after that."

"Wait, so how is anything from this story supposed to help me?"

"You must realize that, with women, there are no right answers – only varying degrees of wrong ones. You see, those scrolls I mentioned to you before are nothing more than men's outlandish fantasies. Real life tends to work less favorably. Given your situation, my best advice to you is to lay low, speak sparingly, and hope it all blows over eventually."

"But- but that's horrible advice! That's not going to solve _anything_!"

"When concerning the ire of many scorn women, a man's advice rarely ever does." Iroh took one last sip of tea before setting it on the serving tray and heading for the kitchen. It was then that Sokka's forehead became closely acquainted with the table.

* * *

"What do you mean we can't all stay here?"

Sokka took a look around at the stunned group of friends and housemates that he'd finally managed to gather up into one room.

"Look Suki, everybody, as much as I hate to do this, we can't all live together if we're going to be walking on eggshells around each other all the time. It's just not going to work."

Toph raised an eyebrow as she spoke up next. "So what are you gonna do, kick us all out?"

"No. I'm kicking myself out. And Aang too."

"…Huh?" the girls asked.

"Hey, what did I do?" Aang's question was ignored.

"I can already tell that living with a bunch of women is going to bring up a lot of issues. A LOT of issues. So I've decided it would be in everyone's best interests for me to remove myself from the situation."

This time, Ty Lee spoke up. "But isn't this your house?"

Sokka shrugged. "Hey, most landlords don't live with their tenants, y'know. Besides, I'll still be here to help fix the place up, and I'll still cover my share of the rent – which is the majority of the rent, actually – I'll just be doing it from the comfort of...somewhere else."

Aang scratched his head in confusion. "I don't get it. How does you moving out help the situation at all? And what do I have to do with it?"

"Trust me, Aang. You don't want to be the only guy in a house full of women. But besides that, it's obvious that the reason you girls are so uptight around here is because you're all in love with me."

A silence fell over the room for what seemed like an eternity. The girls brought that silence to an end with a united, resounding, "_WHAT_?"

Katara guffawed. "Sokka, I'm pretty sure that nobody here is in love with you. Except maybe Suki."

One could tell by Suki's expression that she was mildly unimpressed with her boyfriend's _brilliant _deduction. "And at the moment, I'd emphasize the 'maybe'."

Sokka looked around at the other occupants of the room. "Ty Lee?"

"Hmm…you're not really my type," was all Ty Lee had to say.

"Toph?"

Toph simply crossed her arms and glared in Sokka's general direction. "What do _you _think?"

Before Sokka could even look his sister's way, Katara interrupted him. "If you ask me if I'm in love with you, I am _so _kicking your ass."

Sokka rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Right...So…I don't need to move out?"

"Of course not, Sokka. There's no need for anyone to move out." Katara sighed before turning toward Suki, Ty Lee, and Toph. "I'll admit, I was out of line the other day. I shouldn't have been upset about you guys moving in here…even though Sokka could've at least given me and Aang a heads-up…"

Sokka quickly interjected. "Hey, I didn't exactly get a heads-up either."

"Still, you guys are our friends – _all _of you, " Katara glanced at Ty Lee in particular as she said that, noticing the acrobat's expression brighten as a result. "- and it wasn't right of me to make any of you feel unwelcome here."

"Wow, Katara admitting she was wrong? I'm pretty sure that's a sign of the apocalypse."

Sokka face-palmed."Toph! You're not helping!"

"Alright, alright! I'll stop, sorry."

"So…" Sokka drawled, "we're good, then?"

Suki smiled as she snaked an arm around Sokka's waist. "Yeah, I think we're good."

Toph yawned. "Awesome. Glad that's over. I'm going to bed now, g'night!" Toph walked past Sokka on her way to her room, but was halted when Sokka pulled her and Suki into a big hug.

"Get over here, you! Hey everybody, GROUP HUG!"

Toph tried to squirm away, but was unable to do so as everybody piled in for one of the Gaang's patented group hugs. As the group separated and said their good nights, Suki lingered in the den with Sokka, watching the rest of their housemates head for their rooms. Catching the contented smile on her boyfriend's face, Suki leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "Alright, so spill. What did you just do?"

"Hmm? I did something?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Sokka. I know better. You used some sort of reverse psychology type thing to trick us into getting along with each other, didn't you?"

"I know not of this reverse psychology of which you speak."

"Uh-huh. So I take it you really thought the other girls were in love with you, then?"

"Well, no. But mainly because my sister having the hots for me would be kinda creepy."

"And Toph?"

"Only slightly less creepy."

"And Ty Lee?"

"Ty Lee just creeps me out in general."

"I like that answer."

Sokka said nothing else, but had one thought right before his girlfriend pulled him into a kiss, _'Heh, and Iroh said there were no right answers...'"_

* * *

"Told ya it would work," Toph gloated as she leaned back in her chair. Iroh simply smiled and nodded.

"I suppose you're right. Though, I'm curious as to how exactly my giving Sokka bad advice contributed to anything."

"Eh, if you'd given him some cookie-cutter wise-man's advice, he would've taken it and completely fudged it up somehow. Sokka's at his best when he does his own thing. I figured if he thought the crappy advice you gave him was the best advice he could get, he'd have to man-up and take charge on his own. Otherwise, somebody else would have to step up and be the head of the household, and I'd be Koh-damned if that somebody was Katara."

"And if you had been wrong?"

"Then I would've kicked his punk ass for being such a wuss. Of course, since I _wasn't_ wrong, that means that _somebody _lost a bet." Toph casually propped her feet up on the table and wriggled her toes. "Somebody who now owes me a week's worth of foot massages."

Iroh laughed. "I suppose you're right."

"I usually am."

END CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Azula enters the stage**

Disregarding the eighteen times Sokka fell from a ladder in the next few weeks, the renovation went smoothly. His falls were caused twelve times by an appearance by Suki, two times by Toph earthbending either too strong, or too near the ladder, three times by a flippant remark by Ty Lee, and one time by Katara shouting at him.

Toph wanted the earthen walls plain and "more palpable", but the others agreed on pale yellow paint on the outside and different painting styles in each room.

It was also decided who inhabited which room. The ground floor had a large living area, a bathroom, two toilets and a huge kitchen. Katara called the two bedrooms on the ground floor for her and Aang, and no one dared to object. The next one to call a room was Toph. The upper floor had three corridors with adjoining rooms, that all started from the only staircase to the upper story. One of the hallways lead north, towards the garden, the pond and beyond all that, the royal palace. Toph called the outermost room to the right for herself; it was one of the rooms with an appendant bathroom and toilet. Ty Lee called the room next door. Then came Suki's and Sokka's rooms. Of these, only Suki's rooms had a bathroom to itself. The other rooms - or in terms of persons, Ty Lee and Sokka - needed required sharing the one single bathroom on the left side of the northern hallway. The only other rooms on that side of the corridor were a study and two small libraries. The other two corridors (one was to the east, the other one to the west) had a similar design, and Katara complained for some time why everyone moved into one single corridor when other bedrooms with adjoining bathrooms were available in a nearby corridor.

It seemed that Long Feng and Joo Dee watched the progress of the renovation, since he pestered the group more and more, making it quite obvious that he would try in all his might to drive Aang and his friends out of the house.

So, on one afternoon, the whole group decided on a meeting about that matter, and as luck wanted it, Mai was in town visiting the Earth King, staying in one of the new refurbished rooms on an unused upper corridor. The meeting started by recalling all the recent and less recent incidents with Long Feng, and more than once he was given very ugly names. Toph suggested that she try bone-bending on him, Sokka suggested Aang burning him to a crisp and Katara drowning him, but no one came up with a working idea that held no risk for the inhabitants of the shack.

No one realized the thoughtful expression Ty Lee felt during the talk.

"Aang, could I talk to you in private? I have an idea of how we could put a stop to what Long Feng is trying to do." the acrobat asked him.

Aang got up, since the discussion was over and since no one had any objections. Mai followed suit.

"I shall join you two" Mai spoke, giving Ty Lee an offensive stare, to which the girl just shrugged and replied.

"Oh ... OK, Mai, sure."

"So, what was that with the party the Kyoshi Warriors wanted to make again?" asked Sokka.

Suki slapped Sokka's shoulder.

"It's a girls night out, not a party, so you cannot join."

Suki grinned at Sokka's pouting face, and no one realized Toph sneaking out, following the other three teens.

"So, what now with your idea, Ty Lee?" asked Aang. The three reached the middle of the lush garden, now again quite serene looking with the rabble of the renovation removed.

"I am also curious" informed Mai.

"Aang, Mai, I thought we could include someone that already put Long Feng in his place once. And it's time for an accommodation change for her anyway." Ty Lee spoke.

Mai glared at Ty Lee, the girl trying all she could to ignore her best friend's stare.

By the pond lay large boulders, the very same Sokka made a comment on, saying that it's a real master warrior's garden with such boulders to lie on. But no one understood, and no one cared to ask about the other day. Aside these boulders, Toph erupted like a statue on a vertical moving platform.

"You are really dense at times, Avatar Aang," she piped in in a slight sarcastic voice, "but cute when you frown just like now."

"I still don't get it" the young monk stated.

"She..." started Mai, but was interrupted by Toph.

"Now, Aang, who kicked Long Feng the last, and as disappointing that is, for now, the only time?"

"That was you three but ... you don't really mean... I mean, I think, she's ... OK, Ty Lee, explain."

"Well, you see, you guys know that I already visited her three times by now after... you know what happened... and she is recovering fine. I could help a bit healing-wise with chi acupressure and meridian massage. And after a bit of Katara-pestering, she did her waterbending healing two times on her; once on her head and once on her heart. But no others have visited her so far." the acrobat replied.

"Me and Zuko visited her all right, and even more than three times. I cannot say I am too pleased with the way she wanted to off me or Zuko... and as disgusted as I might be by the overall idea, I still have to admit that she indeed made more progress in such a short time I never thought possible to begin with. But still, even if we might agree onto bringing her here - and so far I am not saying that I agree to that, since I want to get back to Zuko about the matter first - how will we justify it towards the Earth Kingdom, and especially the Earth King, since she personally conquered this very city?" Mai returned.

"Technically, us three conquered this city, not her, save that she was the main strategist. Still, the two of us have been accepted here without any problems. Okay, I admit, some of the issues with the Kyoshi Warriors and my staying there have been because of my role in the war, but not really because of the Kyoshi Warriors, but some Joo Dee's still working at the palace, and some few former Dai Li. But I think they are really all the same old bad gang."

"Well..." Toph piped in, "Fire Lord consort, it was you three indeed, I can very well remember bouncy butt here bringing me down, because it never ever happened before, me being brought down... still, Ty is right, you two are already okay here. Besides, I also visited her, when I last felt the need to kick some serious Fire Lord butt, and I say she changed indeed. Now I can sense her just fine, and as long as it stays like that, I can put her in place."

A short silence befell the group. Cicadas chirped in the lush grass.

"Besides... " Toph continued, "I know of a way to bring her here. If we want her to be here because of creepy jerkface Long Feng, then it is because of him the Avatar, you Aang, and his advisers - that's all us - think that the Dai Li and Long Feng are a threat to the new fragile peace, and need to be monitored. You know, with being corrupted, betraying the Earth King, and being power hungry, that Azula is reformed and plays for the new team, while Long Feng called the bringers of peace and new unity "troublemakers"... The Fire Lord agrees to that, and even he was reluctant at first, deciding to go with the Avatar's decision to bring to Ba Sing Se as special ambassador the only one that was able to bring Long Feng to his knees. This special emissary, Long Feng and Joo Dee's every step, aided by a certain Earthbender (the best of her kind, as I might humbly add), since Azula cannot sense earthbenders hidden in stone as good as I can.  
By that I can watch Azula, have fun with her, and report back to you about what we encounter with the Dai Li folks, and also about how Azula behaves and if I sense a change in her. We can withdraw her if we want at our discretion, but I think it will be fun to have her around... We put it like this that Azula is only responsible to the Avatar, and only reports back to him. By that we hold up the front better against Long Feng and Kuei, and have some leverage against Azula. And it's Kuei anyway we're talking of here so he won't dare to object if the Avatar and Fire Lord see it this way."

Silence fell again when all pondered about what Toph had just said.

"And I might have a chat with Iroh about Azula before she re-enters the city, if in the end we all agree on Ty Lee's and my ideas. Gheee, for Koh's lair, Ty Lee and me, acting in concert, who would ever have guessed that... A chat about matters that irked me after retelling the events of the finale battles against the old Fire Nation."

"And what would that be?" asked a curious Ty Lee.

"I will tell you after my chat with Iroh, that is, when we agree on the modus operandi with Azula, and against Long Feng. I vote for it, since it will be fun. Now that we fixed most of the basic structures of the house, it's starting to get boring again. Fiery britches versus Joo Dee... just imagine the lovely possibilities. And since Azula is officially not part of this house, Long Feng cannot get us into trouble because of her actions."

Mai just snorted at that, not giving a hint as if she approved or disapproved to what Toph said. But after a moment she objected. "Do you really think it's a good idea to bring her out, and here of all places? So early in her recovery?"

"On the contrary, you know her, Mai. It's about honour and mastering stuff. We could tell her that she could work to make up for past wrongdoings, parts of what she did, or just by being the Fire Nation princess. We should sell it to her as challenge. She has to face Aang and Katara and also Long Feng. That should be one challenge to her. You know that she would take the bait instead of being frustrated and bored in an asylum that no longer can help her in her recovery." Ty Lee added.

"When did you become such a bright mind, bubbles?" Toph questioned mockingly.

"Toph, my short time with the Kyoshi warriors, and especially with Suki as my captain, has taught me, in many regards, more than all these years with Azula. Suki even promoted me as second in command, which was one of the issues that got me into trouble in the palace..."

"Ghee thanks for that, Ty Lee..."

"Mai, how helpful to me have you been? At least, my happy-go-lucky ways have been accepted by the Kyoshi Worriors."

"Oh, and why did they kick you out, then?"

"Girls, stop chatting about your issues, as much fun as that might be at times, but we have more urgent matters to discuss. Aang, you so far kept silence about it all. I know, with Azula having killed you, it is a touchy subject."

"Azula having what?" shouted a surprised Ty Lee. "I thought it was just some propaganda speech of hers? And Aang's not dead, so how..."

"Don't ask, bubbles, some spirit mumbo jumbo. You should bond with Twinkletoes and Sugar Queen over such matters. You can tell Aang about auras and he can tell you about spirit world adventure nonsense."

"That would be fun indeed..." Ty Lee figured.

"Oh, Ty Lee, I was being sarcastic about that. But be assured: As long as I am not near enough to hear anything of that you are free to waste your time like that."

"Still, it's a good idea. What do you thing, Aang?" Ty Lee asked.

"Sounds appealing, but I need to talk with Katara first."

"You are one whipped Avatar, Twinkletoes"

Aang tried to ignore Toph's comment. "And, if we decide to bring Azula here, she could stay in the old small house that was given to us back in the days..."

Aang paused for a moment before continuing. "It's all about balance, and from what Zuko told me, it seems the royal fire siblings had a hard time growing up. At least at times they did. Sure, I feared her back during the war, but I also feared Zuko back then, and when I heard how utterly defeated and broken she was in the end, I could not help but to see her as another victim of the war. And I am all for second chances. So far she never got one since her way seemed the only way right to her. I vote for bringing her here, when she approves being under my command, of course, and being together with Toph most of the time."

"Then let's tell the others, shall we?" Ty Lee chipped in happily.

One and a half hours of shouting later, angry silent staring contests (Toph winning the most) ensued and they finally agreed on letting Azula out of her asylum and bringing her to Ba Sing Se. Her once greatest victory would now become the starting point of her redemption, bound to the conditions that have been discussed in the garden earlier.

Sokka and Katara voted against the idea, calling Azula nasty names, and declaring Aang as being too credulous.

In the end, Suki abstained, speaking against Long Feng and that another solution outside of the shack's residents was needed, but also raised a cautious voice about possible dangers from Azula's side.  
Since Aang, Ty Lee, Toph and Mai voted for the idea, and in a way, for Azula, it was decided, Azula would come.

A pissed off Katara and Sokka left soon, only to be joined by Aang and Suki in their rooms, making it officially the first sleepover of more than one couple in the love shack. But it's not like anyone noticed. Well, except Toph.

The next morning, Mai left on a small and quick blimp for the Fire Nation to tell Zuko the news and to convince him to agree, and also to visit Azula to tell her the news, and the conditions surrounding busied herself with thinking during the travel, how to sell it best to Zuko and to Azula, wondering whom will be more stubborn. She already enjoyed the few hours of discussion ahead.

She was given a sealed note from Aang, officially requesting Azula as emissary, while telling Mai all the nasty details about Long Feng, Joo Dee and the neighbourhood watch issues.

With Mai having set sail towards her Zuko, Toph decided to have her special chat with Iroh that very same evening. She visited the Jasmine Dragon during the midday rush, telling Iroh that she wanted to meet with him when the shop closed for the night.

Night fell, and Toph enjoyed the fresh air, scented with flowers growing in the gardens and along the main roads in the upper ring. She slipped into the teashop while a young service girl left. They greeted each other. Toph, thinking that something was strange with the girl, remembered her name. It was similar to Jun or Jin, but she was not as much fun as June to have around... "Don't let your mind be distracted, don't care about that floozy right now, concentrate, head on, Toph..." she thought to herself.

"Welcome, young earthbending master," she was greeted by Iroh. "Have a seat at the window. I want to enjoy the setting sun and the chirping birds."

After they sat, he brought a teaset and poured her a special blend, said to enhance the abilities of earthbenders. Toph thought the blend indeed had a strong earthy tone to it, and relaxed, realizing she had been more tense, more awkward towards the chat with the Dragon of the West than she thought.

"So, what's up, master Toph? I sense that tonight is not just one humble visit of an experienced young bender to an old one."

"You are spot on, like so often" Toph chipped in, "indeed there is a matter I wanted to discuss with you."

Sipping from his tea, he replied, "Spill it, then, young Toph."

"I will. You see, the weeks after the end of the war, the stories of what we did, and what happened to each of us, especially when we have been separated, have been told and retold, and some parts of that irked me. You remember telling young Zuko back then that it's not a good idea of a brother fighting a brother, since it will give the people the wrong idea of you only wanting to usurp the throne by force."

"Hmmm... yes, I do..." Iroh watched Toph curiously and not really in a glad manner.

"But still you told Zuko to go fight Azula for the throne. Why is it better a brother fighting his sister, and a mental unstable one to boot, when a brother fighting his brother is the big no-go?" Toph demanded.

Iroh sipped from his tea, wishing he could evade the talk right then and there. But knowing Toph for as long as he did, realized that it would only make things worse.

"I ... think that was a mistake. But I needed to free Ba Sing Se..." the sage replied.

"To get your precious lil' tea shop back" snorted Toph.

"And... Zuko needed to face his sister."

"I agree on that, but your speech still holds the air of hypocrisy to me. Besides, do you know what happened to Azula in the end? I know that not only Aang, but you too, have been attacked by her. Still, when you think Zuko needed compassion during the path of finding himself, don't you agree that his sister needed the same, that she even moreso hid in her shell than Zuko ever did?"

"At least it's worth pondering about..." Iroh wondered aloud.

"Good to hear, since the Avatar and most of us decided to install Azula as special emissary to watch Long Feng, Joo Dee and the rest of the Dai Li. And you can indeed ponder about how to face Azula, once she is here, which can happen as of the next day, or the day after, if all goes well with Mai and Zuko in the Fire Nation..."

"You... you do not plan to bring her here, to Ba Sing Se of all places? You know she conquered it?" Iroh questioned.

"Duh... sure I know, I was personally beaten in that ordeal, and I also know you killed hundreds and hundreds of both Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation soldiers when you laid siege on the very same city, while Azula did not even spill blood conquering it. She attacked and hurt Aang, yes, but that was not about the city itself. So, when Ba Sing Se is OK with you here, you should start thinking about arguments as to why you approve with Azula being here as well, as our counterpart towards Long Feng."

"But... Toph, I do not approve of Azula being here..."

"Then... you should start thinking about the faults in your own foundations, considering brother fighting sister okay, while you yourself wuss out of that deal. Now, I advise you to stay on the good side of the Avatar and his allies, and start thinking of a strategy on how to tell Kuei, since we will contact him tomorrow anyway. Thanks for the tea and a good night to you, General Iroh."

With that, Toph left the stunned ex-general and exited the silent teashop. Iroh pondered for a long while about it all, about possible dangers from Azula, and for the first time, about a possibility for Azula to redeem herself, but did not find a single idea on how he could stop Aang and Mai from bringing Azula here. He played with the idea of sending Zuko a hawk, advising him to keep Azula locked up, but discarded the idea. That only would anger Toph, and he felt old and tired, thinking of how that would be. Then again, it would not be any better for him, when Azula faced him, now officially a lackey of the Avatar. And so out of reach for anything he could think of to keep her under control.

"Oh well, old boy, seems it's time for the young generation to take over..." he said to himself when he stood up, carrying the empty teaset to the kitchen to retire for the night.

--------------

Meanwhile, Mai had reached the main island and already saw the lights of the capitol harbour, only some few minutes separating her from Zuko.

"Mai!" squeaked a delighted Zuko. "You're back already! Missed me that much?"

"Not really. I missed you, sure, but I am back this early because of the decision concerning the group's momentary problems with Long Feng and Joo Dee." Mai continued to tell Zuko all the details about the house the others finished renovating, up to the threats and insults from Long Feng and Joo Dee, and about the missing grit of the Earth King towards Long Feng, and the past and current problems he caused, to the idea to go against Long Feng and his cronies without the possibility of losing the house.

"And what brought you back here, then? I get it that Aang considered Long Feng out and around as a possible threat, but..."

"We decided to kill two birds with one stone, and bring in the only single person that was able to bring Long Feng down in the past, to beat him at his own game. Also, to further her progress of healing and getting connected with the right forces of the new postwar era."

"And who could that be?" Zuko wondered, oblivious.

"Zuko, you are indeed a bit dim at times," said Mai in her deadpan voice, giving him a sexy smirk to unsettle him even more. "Who could that be, hmm? The very same girl that managed to conquer Ba Sing Se in a coup without any bloodshed."

"But... she... Azula....Mai... she is... you know her and..." Zuko struggled with his ability to create whole sentences, giving the impression of a fish removed from the river.

"Now, Fire Lord, don't get so flustered. You saw the changes with her as good as I did. They are not to be denied. She made quite the progress, as seen in how she was during her initial breakdown. And as Aang put it, she also deserves a second change just like you did, and like Ty Lee and me got in prison, with the Kyoshi Warriors. You of all people know of your mutual annoying family past, and she was a master to conceal all that through her cold calculating, cunning ways. You know, I learned how to hide and cover my emotions and thoughts, and also learned to observe others even better than hiding myself behind a mask, and I saw her emotions of loss, hurt and inner pain more than once when things did not go as smooth as she wanted, before she hid that with a snarky remark and well-rehearsed cruelty. I saw her sometimes with a lone and thoughtful expression, as if she pondered if there is no way out of the misery she was in... and at that time, even Ty Lee told me that Azula wore an aura of misery, and all I could do was agree with Ty Lee's idea of aura, since it was the same I saw in Azula's behaviour and miens...  
Her mask was in place for most of the times, as was mine, but that was not the true Azula, and I wonder if she really remembers who the true Azula used to be anyway." Mai concluded.

"I remember a time, before Ozai started to promote her as the firebending prodigy, when she was much softer and cared about all around her... that changed to the newer colder Azula in such a short time, and I did not really understood what was going on, or why she changed like that..." Zuko left off.

"Enough of the doleful talk, you know as good as I do that she came to a stalemate, dealing with herself and the postwar conditions, and being utterly defeated by a 'peasant', as she usually called Katara. Best for now is to take her out and confront her with the darkest actions of her past, and with all the folks she wronged in the past. But now she has to meet all of them as allies, and she is not in a leading position, far from it. If we sell it to her as a great challenge that even the most cunning masters could not manage, she most probably will take it hook, line and sinker. We can sell it to her to go against Long Feng, and I know she really despised that old freak. And she is also some kind of ally to the Avatar, to give her the idea that she is able to pull something off that nearly no one ever would deem possible. And you know that excelling at a challenge is what makes her go."

"I don't think she will fall for that..." Zuko responded.

"We'll make a deal. You agree to the idea of Aang and the rest of us and we try to convince Azula, if she agrees. You also agree to the idea of her being an ambassador at Ba Sing Se. If she disagrees, then you do not need to agree to our plan. In the end it's again up to you two... once again."

--------------

So, in the end it came to the moment that both Katara and Sokka hoped never would happen, Zuko and Mai on their way towards the isle of Shun, north-east from the mainlands. The journey on Mai's blimp was a quick and uneventful one. On the very island resides the most respected mental asylum of the Fire Nation, sitting on the highest mountain of the tropical island. In comparison to the mountains most of the Air Temples sat upon, it was more like a large hill than a mountain. Still, both Mai and Zuko were again amazed when they docked the blimp on the large open field in front of the asylum that they could use as landing platform, usually used as a place for Tai Chi and mediation by both the inmates and the guards and medical personnel. It was a spectacular sight indeed: The mountains on the side, and the lush greenery all around, dropping towards the small coastal town and the beaches.

Both turned their view, and approached the temple-like structure of the mental institute. Indeed, Sokka discovered that the very institute was in the years before the 100 year long war started, the largest temple for Avatar Kyoshi outside the Earth Kingdom. Since no one dared to speak about that during the war, it was almost entirely forgotten what the place was once built for, but it managed to hold an air of serenity and relaxation that sure helped the inmates. The strict regime during the war kept all information about the origin of the buildings away from most of the people, even Zuko and Azula had no idea about that. Once Sokka discovered it, he commented it with "Karma, when it exists at all (which I doubt), really is one nasty rabbit-mole, letting Azula end in a very temple of the Avatar, whose disguise she used to achieve her greatest victory...". By now, Sokka had not told Azula about that, since did he did not even visit her in the asylum, and no one else so far told her about the origin of the place.

Zuko had not told his sister, since he thought it would not help her. Also, he was reminded of Suki's village. which he burned down, and the wooden statue of Kyoshi he damaged on that day.

Since Azula now was allowed to walk free in the inner perimeter of the mental institute, Zuko informed the staff of his arrival by messenger hawk (also, it only got there mere minutes before the blimp did). They were greeted by a quite relaxed Azula, standing on one of the two adjoining towers.

"Oh, Zuzu, the Fire Lord himself, on such a nice day. Sweet to meet you..." Azula sneered.

Zuko sighted audibly, while crossing the threshold of the doorway to the inner walled asylum, for now ignoring Azula's taunting remark. Even after he saw Azula's utter defeat and breakdown, he was still struggling to keep his cool around her after she regained her mind and spirit back enough to taunt him again, even though it had less effect than in the past. Without further ado, Mai requested that Azula accompany her and the Fire Lord to the outside, onto the open platform. It was granted.

Azula had not commented on that, but by the way her eyes roamed the area, scanning the island, the shore, the glittering waves and the nearby islands at the horizon, it was obviously the first time she was out of the confining walls of the asylum after the regained her working mental state.

Azula turned on her heels, observing both Mai and Zuko.

--------------

"What do you want?"

"What do I want?" asked Sokka. "Just to have fun with you ladies, that's all..."

"Sokka, as cute as you can be at times, you are an utter idiot at other times. Suki already told you hundredfold that it's a girl's night out we will have in two days, and that means NO BOYS." Ty Lee replied.

"But... that might mean Azula could be part of that, and not me. That's not fair!" Sokka pouted, but with no effect.

Ty Lee poked Sokka on his upper left hip, and he collapsed in a tangled heap of limps and flesh.

"What... are you up to? I knew we should never trust Fire Nation girls!" Sokka half yelled.

"Oh really now? Then let me tell you this much: Suki told me that I can Chi-block you if you do not stop whining about the matter, and you did not only refuse to stop, you started whining even more. And about the 'never should have trusted Fire Nation girls...' ... as soon as Mai is back, I will tell her, and when I see it fit, I will also tell Azula. Just imagine the fun, we three against you, and Suki agreeing on our wrath. Ahh, good times ahead." Ty Lee smirked.

"But... Ty Lee, you cannot do that!"

"You think you can just insult me like that and get away with it? Being with the Kyoshi Warriors taught me lots of things, one being to get back to people who try to get in my way. Besides..." Ty Lee got on her knees, a predator grin appearing on her lips, leaning closer and closer to Sokka's face...

"Ty Lee, what are you ... up to? Help!" Sokka pleaded, a worried look on his face.

To his utter bafflement, Ty Lee got so close to Sokka's face so that he could feel the heat of her breath, and licked him once from his chin, over his lips and nose, to his forehead."

"That's just the beginning of the chastisement you will receive..." she teased with a seductive grin.

With that, Ty Lee got up and bounced out of the room, leaving a stunned, strangely aroused and thoroughly humiliated Sokka disabled on the floor.

--------------

"What do you want?" asked Azula.

"It's about a proposition. We could use your help, when you agree to officially work for the Avatar."

"The... Av... no way!" she rejected.

"Azula, let me finish first. You realized that the confinement here no longer can improve your state, yes?"

"I am not that dumb, sure by now I realized that. Also, it's a nice place, especially outside the walls."

"Even when it's the first time you are outside the walls?"

Azula glared at Mai, but kept her mouth shut.

"So, do you want to hear our proposition? Or do you just want to get back?" Mai asked.

"I can pretend to go back, break out and crown myself Fire Lord..." replied Azula.

"Is that a threat?" barked Zuko.

Azula rolled her eyes. "Zuzu, that sure is no threat, just a possibility to keep my mind occupied. You sure make a way better Fire Lord than I can ever be, right?"

"Let's stop fooling around, shall we?"

After Azula and Zuko relaxed, Mai continued.

"So, Sokka and Katara, the Water Tribe siblings, inherited a large house in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se, and they renovated it with the help of Toph, Ty Lee and Suki. They plan to make it their HQ when in Ba Sing Se. The problem is that Long Feng is set free, and has to do some communal service as a means of punishment and is acted like a big gun in the Neighbourhood Watch of the upper ring, causing the Avatar and the others all kinds of trouble. They cannot go against him, since that would make them lose the house.  
But, when a certain other person is called by the Avatar to watch over Long Feng, officially to oversee that he doesn't try anything again to threaten the new order in Ba Sing Se, we all could deal with him.  
It would be a challenge, and we are not sure if you are up to that, since the people of Ba Sing Se remember you well, but as the special emissary, called by the Avatar and the Fire Lord themselves, you get some backup. You even have a place to stay, since the small house Aang got during his first visit was officially given to him some weeks ago." Mai finished.

"I ... sure despise that lousy rat of Long Feng. Such disloyalty is a disgrace to any kingdom, even when it helped me back then to conquer Ba Sing Se... But that would be it? I just walk free from the Asylum, to have a chat once in a while with the leader of the Dai Li?" Azula asked.

"The Dai Li officially no longer exists, and the Kyoshi warriors should take their place. But we are not sure if it's really true. At least the underground places like Lake Laogai no longer exist, Toph having destroyed all remaining rooms there just last week."

Azula regarded Zuko for a while after his speech.

"You really want me out of here, Zuko? That's hard to believe." Azula said.

"Whatever you are able to believe, I want you to be together with the right forces after the war, Azula, and not causing any trouble. I give you a chance, and I wonder what kind of chance you would have given me if the outcome of the Agni Kai would be different."

Azula furrowed her brow.

"Valid argument you have there, brother. And I presume I am on constant watch by you?"

"At least in the beginning. Toph volunteered to stay with you most of the time."

"The little dirty earthbender? Oh pu-lease... But still, she is headstrong. I think I will enjoy playing with her mind... Now.... .... okay, I accept. When do we leave?"

"Right now. My blimp is ready to go whenever you're ready."

"You trust me abroad an airship filled to the brim with flamable gas?"

"How do they say? No risk, no fun..." Zuko answered.

"Just like in the old days" replied a smirking Azula.

"Now, ladies, farewell..."

"Oh, you are staying behind, Zuko? And I hoped I could get to your nerves a bit more..." Azula pretended to sound disappointed.

"Thanks for giving me a chance to prove myself. You are welcome, sister..."

"Oh, poor Zuzu, you need a hug?"

"I just started to think that this all is a big mistake..."

"Zuko, I can behave if I want to, but I cannot guarantee if the others I will meet soon also can behave like I do..."

And by that, Azula turned on her heels, walking towards the blimb and waited there for Mai to come. Mai embraced Zuko.

"All will be okay, Zuko, trust me on that. She is more easy to read, even when you still fail at realizing that... So, you will come in two weeks to the festival of blossoms?"

"I will." Zuko answered.

By that, they separated, and Zuko watched the Blimp fly away to the north-east, towards Ba Sing Se. Zuko felt cramps starting in his stomach, but he wondered if they were caused by just Azula alone. The idea of all of them together in one house gave him images of shouting, fighting and headaches.

"I think I am just overreacting" he thought. He walked towards the harbour town, to take the small boat that waited there for him, in his mind already enjowing the short sea trip.

--------------

Aside from a few snarky remarks from both Azula and Mai, the journey to Ba Sing Se was quite uneventful and plain. Mai observed the increasing jumpiness, but she pulled in her horns and left Azula be, for now anyway.

When evening fell over the small house that Toph waited in, Mai landed the blimp not far away and escorted Azula to the place she would be staying for the next few weeks, or even months.

"Fiery pants! Finally!" they were greeted. "Nice that the waiting is over, and nice that you dare to face us. Think of ideas to get Long Feng away for good from breathing on our necks."

"You want to start that with a duel?" replied Azula, and got into a fighting stance at once.

"Ladies, silence, let's go inside and discuss all matters at hand. We need to work together here, remember?"

"For now..." replied Azula.

"Yes, for now..." retorted Toph.

For the first time, Mai thought that bringing Azula here could cause more problems than Long Feng ever caused in the past, but now it was to late to decide against it. Whatever is set to happen was a mystery to all.


	4. Chapter 4

Sokka sat in the kitchen pouting. Mai, who decided not to go with the other girls shook her head at him.

"I don't know why you care so much about the stupid girls' night out. You don't see me or Aang whining like little girls."

Aang, who was searching the cabinets for a snack, paused and looked at Mai.

"Yeah but I'm fine with being alone here."

"Hey! I am not acting like a little girl," Sokka cried defensively. Mai just scoffed at him, then she proceeded to clean her nail with a knife she pulled from her sleeve.

"Mai why didn't you want to go," Aang asked, curious.

"Because it just didn't seem like fun," was all Mai said and the two boys decided to leave it at that. They weren't sure what Mai would do if they pestered her too much about it and neither one wanted to. Aang finally settled for a banana.

After about ten minutes Sokka sighed loudly, earning him a glare from Mai who was still holding the knife. Sokka moved slightly towards the door.

"Sokka if you're so bored then why don't you go out and do something? At least then we can have a peaceful evening without hearing 'Why didn't the girls let me go with them?' 'Why does Ty Lee keep attacking me?' 'What is wrong with the girls in his house?' every five seconds," Mai said dropping her voice down low for when she was imitating Sokka.

"First off I do not sound like that. Secondly if you want peace and quiet then why don't _you_ leave?"

"Whatever."

Mai walked out of the kitchen. Sokka looked pleased with himself, smiling and nodding.

"See? I rule this place."

"Whatever you say Sokka," Aang told him, not wanting to make Sokka upset by saying Mai probably would have done that to anyone who was complaining or yelling.

--------------

"Are you sure about this Jet," Smellerbee asked for the tenth time. Jet nodded for the eleventh time.

"Chill Smellerbee. It's not like she's going to chop my head off or something. Katara and me are cool now."

Jet had decided to pay Katara (and the others) a visit. He and Katara had exchanged a few letters and she said she forgave him, but now the Freedom Fighter wanted to hear her say it in person. So he convinced the others to let him go. Of course, knowing their leader, Longshot and Smellerbee came with him.

"And you don't want us to come," Smellerbee asked. She had been saying this since Jet told the pair that he wanted to see her alone.

"It'll be fine Smellerbee. What do you think will happen?"

Longshot gave him a look that said "With you who knows what." Jet scowled, but then smiled. He wasn't going to let his friends talk him out of it now.

"Relax. Look around the city. Do something together. I'll be back later," Jet said already walking off at a saunter.

Smellerbee and Longshot exchanged a look and Smellerbee nodded.

"I'm thinking the same thing. This is just going to be trouble." Smellerbee looked at the distant silhouette of Jet. "I give him ten minutes before he comes looking for us with his tail between his legs."

--------------

Jet looked at all the places. When he was here before he was in the lower ring most of the time. It wasn't that bad. But here he felt out of place. Jet wasn't one for cities in the first place. He enjoyed being in the forest. But he had to do this. Get some real closure.

"Jet?" A person from behind him tapped him on the shoulder. Jet spun away and socked the person in the face.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Now on the ground, a tall dark skinned boy rubbed his nose. Jet looked annoyed when he saw who it was. Now he was going to get chewed out _before _he saw Katara.

"Haru what are you doing here?"

"Well currently bleeding from my nose."

Jet held out a hand and helped Haru up. Haru took it and glared at Jet as he stood still holding his nose.

"Sorry for hitting you, but you shouldn't sneak up on people like that," Jet said once he saw that it was indeed bleeding. He wiped off the blood on his fist onto his pants.

"Yes because saying someone's name to announce your presence is sneaking up on someone," Haru replied sarcastically. "Hey I said I was sorry! Jeez you don't need to be so mean."

"You broke my nose!"

"And I said I was sorry. What else do you want?"

Jet looked at Haru like he was crazy or something. He didn't get why the other boy was making a big deal out of it. Not like the nose wouldn't heal eventually.

"Well I would like something to clean my face with and you know help fix my nose," Haru said as he gave Jet a look. A look that meant that Jet was going to help him with his broken nose whether he wanted to or not.

"Well I'm going to see Katara and the others. You can come with."

"Sure. Maybe Katara can help with my nose," the earthbender said, smiling at seeing Katara again.

"Sure. But that's the only thing she can help with," Jet muttered as he and Haru started towards the house.

--------------

Aang was now in his room. He heard a knock from the front door and was about to go answer it. Sokka cried that he would get it and Aang remained put.

"Probably the girls all drunk and not being able to figure out how to open the door," he joked. Aang laughed at the thought.

But after about a minute Aang assumed that Sokka was wrong. The girls would be talking or yelling or making some noise. There was nothing. But then he heard Sokka yelling. Two other male voices joined his.

Curious as to who was at the door, the airbender exited his room. He saw Mai up ahead looking vaguely amused. And at the door was…

"Jet?! Haru?!"

It was true. The two boys were standing at the door both glaring at Sokka who was doing the same in return. Haru was also holding his nose and red stuff was coming through his hand. Aang wondered if Sokka had hit him.

"What is going on out here?"

Sokka turned to Aang, pointing at the two guys in the doorway.

"Jet and Haru are. Jet said he came here to talk to Katara," Sokka said angrily. Aang nodded, understanding some of the problem. It seemed that Sokka still didn't like Jet. He, himself didn't want Jet near Katara, but he was willing to let them talk. But he was still confused.

"So you hit Haru?'

"What? No. Haru said that Jet punched him in the nose."

Aang was even more confused now. Why would Haru come here with Jet after he attacked him. He looked at the earthbender and Freedom Fighter as if they could give him some clues as to what was going on. Jet stepped in.

"I came here to talk to Katara because I want to hear her say she has forgiven me. Haru decided he wanted to be a ninja and punching him was pure reaction to that," he said. "And then he told me I had to help him with his broken nose so I took him here."

Haru nodded as if to confirm this. "Is Katara here?"

"No. She's not. Sorry, but please don't ever come again," Sokka said about to shut the door in their faces. But Jet moved into the hall, dragging Haru with him.

"Nice place you got. Does it have a bathroom?"

Aang pointed to down the hall. Jet thanked him and continued dragging Haru with him. After they were gone Sokka began to rant again.

"Aang what are you doing?!"

"Being nice. Sokka, Haru has a broken nose. He should be able to get it fixed," Aang said. "And Jet said he was going to help.""Why are you defending them?"

"I'm not. I'm just doing what's best for them."

Sokka paused and his anger seemed to disappear. He looked lost in thoughts and Aang looked at Mai. She shrugged as if to say she didn't care what happened. Soon Jet and Haru returned. Haru has a bandaged around his nose.

"Ok. Now we can go," Jet said starting to leave, but Sokka blocked his exit. Jet scoffed at him as if he thought that Sokka was taking things too far. "Do you want to fight me Sokka? Because I'm willing to go with you."

"No. In fact I was thinking of doing you a favor. Both of you."

The two boys exchanged a look of confusion and looked back at Sokka.

"Like what? Disappearing?"

"Offering you a place to stay. I was thinking since you're here and here to see Katara why not stay here for a while. Of course you'll have to pay rent."

"What?!"

"Are you insane?"

"I don't think that's necessary."

"You'll all idiots."

The last one was Mai. All the guys turned to look at her. She just shrugged again. "First you want them gone now you want them to stay. It makes no sense."

She walked off, clearly done with dealing with the guys. They returned to dealing with each other.

"So what do you say?"

"You know what I would love to stay. Come on Haru let's go find our room," Jet said smiling at Sokka. Once again he dragged Haru off, who was trying to protest he didn't need to stay. But after a while he just stopped.

"Are you sure Sokka? I mean without asking the others first?""If you're talking about Katara I'm sure she won't mind," Sokka said, trying to sound like he believed that. He didn't do a good job. Just as he said that the girls burst though the door. Well mostly Katara.

"Well now is a good time to do it," Aang said. Sokka began to talk when Katara threw herself at him. She started to giggle and nuzzle her head against his chest.

"Oh Sokka. You know I love you right," she said. It sounded like she was having trouble talking straight.

"Um…I love you too. Hey guys want to explain what's going on?"

Ty Lee sighed as she tried to remove Katara from Sokka. "Well we went out. You know had some fun. But, well, when we started drinking Katara didn't want to."

"Yeah she was all 'Oh no! Drinking is bad'," Toph said, mocking Katara. She laughed afterwards. "Guess she was kind of right."

"Excuse me?"

"Well she started to drink too," Suki explained some more, looking uncomfortable. Aang noted she was standing as far away from Ty Lee as possible without making it look too suspicious. No one else noticed since they were all focused on Katara. "In fact, she drank more than any of us."

"Wait. You let my sister get **drunk?!**"

"Well technically she did it herself," Ty Lee started, but Katara cut her off by burping loudly.

"Oops," she giggled, still latched onto her brother. "That wasn't very ladylike of me. Oh well. I had so much fun tonight. I never knew Azula could be so sweet."

Sokka looked at the firebender who just winked at Sokka. Aang paled at what Azula might have done to Katara while she was intoxicated. He decided to keep an eye on her around Katara from now on. Just to be sure.

"You know what. This would be the perfect time to tell her," Sokka said, pushing Katara away from him. She pouted, but she didn't hug him again.

"Tell her what," Suki asked. She was looking around as if she excepted something to be broken or missing.

"Sokka let Jet and Haru stay here as long as they paid him rent," Mai said passing by. Sokka was going to yell at her but he was more concerned with what Katara thought. She seemed to have not heard Mai. But the others did.

"What? You let them stay here? Why?"

"I thought Mai just said that. They are going to pay rent. I could use some money," Sokka said, defending his choice. "And Katara's not mad. Right sis?"

"I could never be mad at you Sokka," Katara said, smiling at him. Sokka backed away a little.

"See? No harm no foul. Now I am going to bed."

"Oh no you don't Sokka," Suki said, following her boyfriend. "You can't just let people stay here for your own selfish reasons. It's wrong and…." She trailed off as they disappeared behind their bedroom door.

Ty Lee just looked at the others awkwardly and then left to her own room. Azula walked off too, winking at Aang. Toph followed her, a grin on her face.

That left Aang to deal with the drunken Katara.

"Great. Just great."

--------------

Katara walked into the kitchen, holding her head. She couldn't believe that she drank so much last night. She was so wrapped up about last night that she didn't see Haru until she almost ran into him.

"Haru?" Katara blinked at him as if he was maybe a left over drunken illusion. Haru smiled nervously at her.

"Hey Katara. What's up?"

"What are you doing here and what happened to your face," she asked, gesturing to his bandaged nose.

"Oh Jet punched me yesterday and broke it," Haru said unsure. He was told by Sokka that Katara was ok with them being here but he wasn't sure if he trusted him. "And me and Jet were invited to stay here by Sokka."

"You were what?"

"Um….invited to stay here for a while."

Katara for a second did nothing. Then she ripped out of the room.

"SOKKA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Did someone say "guys night out"?**

Smellerbee and Longshot had sat through most of the night, expecting Jet to come back "with his tail between his legs". Yeah…didn't quite happen.

"Jet said we could do whatever we wanted" Longshot broke the silence.

The two friends walked through an ironically empty street, taking glances at their surroundings left and right. Longshot eventually spotted a stall and grabbed an idea. He placed his hand in front of Smellerbee to grab his attention.

The two looked at the small structure, then at each other, a grin forming on their faces.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Smellerbee asked, smirking.

"Let's do it" Longshot replied happily.

After looking around to see if they were being watched, Longshot and Smellerbee walked into the private lavatory and shut the door behind them.

They spent the next few hours doing Agni knows what in there.

"_SOKKA! YOU'RE DEAD!"_

Sokka mumbled words of dismissal to his caller as he slept heavily. He dreamt of epic hotness with the ladies. With lots and lots of meat. This was just perfect he thought to himself. Nothing could ruin this bliss.

Right?

And then it was over. He was smacked in the face.

And then he saw Katara. Everything changed. There was no more naked- I mean regular…Toph, Ty Lee, or Suki. Or Azula for that matter.

…..A dream.

Of course! Nothing good ever happens to him.

"Why did you let Jet and Haru stay without checking with me first!" she screamed at him.

"What the hell, Katara! My dream….it's gone…" he nearly wept.

Katara raised her hands and revealed a water whip. Sokka knew the routine. He got up and ran out the door.

"Get back here, idiot!" Katara screamed at Sokka, chasing him with a water whip. Her eyes blazed with intense ferocity.

"No! You're going to hit me!" Sokka cried, running through the wide hallway on the main corridor of the massive house.

Katara focused her attention on the water floating in front of her, manipulating the liquid into a small, thick whip. She shot it forward and the whip closed in on Sokka's behind.

SMACK!

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWW!" Sokka cried, rubbing his butt where he was struck. "That hurts more than when you use your hand to do that!"

"….that's….odd…." Toph muttered as she sat up in her bed after being awoken from a deep slumber. The same event occurred again and again as the water tribe siblings passed her door and eventually moved further away.

"What's odd?" Azula muttered still half asleep, not making any movement.

"Nothing, go back to sleep" Toph sighed as she lay back down.

Sokka continued to run for dear life, hardly able to hear anything over his hard gasps for breath. He looked behind, and sure enough, there was Katara still chasing him.

Inviting Jet and Haru couldn't have been that bad, right?

Wrong.

"Wait!" Sokka called, stopping abruptly at a closed door. He placed his hands in front of himself to let Katara know that she needed to stop. "I hear something!"

"I'm gonna kick y-" Katara growled as she slowed in on him, but was cut off.

"Stop!" Sokka cried again, more quietly this time.

"What is it?" Katara asked, clearly annoyed. The water whip still floated atop her palms.

"Listen" Sokka whispered, placing his index finger by his lips. He resumed to place his ear against the door. Katara, curious as to what was going on, followed suit, but her facial expression remained the same.

Silence surrounded the hallway outside, making it a tad easier for the siblings to hear what was this "oh so interesting discovery".

"Get this off, get it out!" they heard Jet say through the closed door. The voice was muffled but clear enough to be understood.

"We're not at that part yet…" Ty Lee responded in a low voice. "Let's take care of that side first".

Katara's expression changed from one of anger to one of confusion. So Ty Lee and Jet were in the room, they'd figured that much out.

"C'mon, this is taking too long…" Jet sounded annoyed.

"Then push harder!" Ty Lee angrily suggested. A troubled grunt from Jet was heard just seconds later.

"What…is going on?" Katara whispered to Sokka nervously.

"I don't think I want to find out" Sokka squeaked out.

"Jet! That's way too big! It's not gonna fit in this little…place!" Ty Lee yelled. Okay, what the hell is going on?

"I think they're…y'know…" Sokka offered a blush on his face.

"Eh…." Katara muttered.

"Of course it will, just watch" Jet responded with certainty. But that didn't happen because the door burst open.

"Don't!" Katara and Sokka screamed in unison, covering their eyes.

Silence.

Sokka separated his fingers so he could see. Katara followed suit.

Ty Lee and Jet stood a few meters apart. Clothed. Confused.

"Don't what…?" Ty Lee asked, scrunching her nose.

"Y'mean…you guys…" Sokka trailed off.

"What?" Jet demanded.

"What were you guys doing?" Katara asked.

This was awkward.

"What's it look like?" Jet started.

"We're just moving some furniture around for Jet's room" Ty Lee finished.

…

"So….."

"…"

"Is that my mom calling? Oh, yes it is! Gotta go!" Sokka bolted out of the room.

"Um…coming Aang!" Katara nervously laughed as she slipped out of the room.

More silence.

Ty Lee looked at Jet. Jet looked at Ty Lee.

They shrugged.

The afternoon had approached much too slowly for anyone's liking. Sokka used this time to come up with a splendid idea. Or so he thought.

"Guys" Sokka started with a grin, "I have an idea!"

All the masculine members of the home sat quietly, listening intently, on the floor before Sokka.

"You know what we need?" he asked childishly.

"…more meat?" Aang tried.

"Yes, but no"

"….."

"A GUYS NIGHT OUT!" the warrior exclaimed.

"…..Dude, that's like, dude…" Jet started.

"Excellent! We can groom each other's beards and mustaches!"

"…Shut up, Haru"

"Er…why Sokka?" Aang asked.

"Because we all love each other very much and want to spend the rest of our lives as such"

"Well…okay then" Aang finally answered with a smile.

"So where will we go?" Haru asked.

"Um…it's a _guys_ night out, bro…" the entire room answered.

"I know" Haru calmly stated.

"So we can't take you"

"What!"

"Sorry dude"

"I…N-…My mustache will not stand for this!" Haru cried.

"Don't worry, _I'll_ make sure you have a swell time" Jet smirked at him, adding a wink.

"Whatever people. We'll have it after tonight's rest!" Sokka spoke "I'll come up with something!".

As lunchtime approached, the group sat around the table. Small talk was made here and there.

"Ladies, you should be made aware that me and the guys will be spending the day tomorrow as guys night out!" Sokka beamed with glee.

"That's kinda…y'know…" Suki tried, but stopped herself.

"Oooh! Can I come! Please!" Ty Lee asked hopefully.

"Did you let me come with you when you and the girls went out?" Sokka asked, dissatisfied.

"It was Suki! She said no. I was all for it!" Ty Lee tried.

"Hey! You little…!" Suki glared at the acrobat.

"That's enough, ladies. The answer is no"

"Whatever" Ty Lee whispered to herself. She held a smirk, however.

"So, Haru will be staying with us, right?" Suki asked?

"I'll be with the guys, actually" Haru smiled.

"But…-" Suki was cut off.

"Why does Haru get to go and Ty Lee doesn't?" Azula asked.

"Dammit people! I'm a guy!" Haru roared.

"Eh…no"

"It's okay Haru, sometimes I wish I was a guy too" Toph whispered in comfort.

After a few more chit chats, the group separated and went to deal with their business.

Toph's door opened slowly, and after someone quickly hopped in to her quarters, it closed.

"Ty Lee" Toph noticed.

"Toph, I have a great idea!" Ty Lee smiled excitedly.

"Go on"

"How would you like to join me in spying on the guys when they head out tomorrow?" Ty Lee smirked.

"What...sounds….fun" Toph smiled.

"Excellent!" Ty Lee giggled. "In the meantime, let's have our own _fun_"

"Sounds…fun" Toph smirked.

Ty Lee shut off the lights and locked the door.

The morning approached.

"Sokka, let me borrow some of your clothes" Jet spoke as he entered in on a naked Sokka.

"!"

_Pow!  
Bam!  
Smack!_

_Ow!_

And that's how Jet found himself in the hallways, on his bottom, with bruises on his face.

"Dude…I didn't know. Let me borrow some clothes" Jet asked calmly.

"Ever hear of knocking?" Sokka asked.

"You never knock on the washroom doors when the ladies are showering, Mr. I _accidently _walk in on naked girls showering" Jet retorted.

"You wanna borrow clothes or not?" Sokka narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever"

Several minutes had passed and the guys found themselves at the front entrance of the home. Jet, Sokka, and Aang.

"Guys, lets head out" Sokka smiled. The other two followed him on his way out. Little did they know they were being watched.

When the group had gotten a hundred feet from the door, Ty Lee snuck her head up from behind a bush. They guys had their backs turned on her and Toph.

"Let's go" Ty Lee smiled. But just as Toph had risen, a familiar voice cut the air.

"WAIT! Take me with youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Haru cried.

"Crap!" Toph yelled. They were seen.

"Hey, what're you guys doing here?" Haru asked.

"…"

"Well?"

"We're spying on them, that's all. We gotta go now. Bye Haru" Ty Lee replied.

"Wait, let me join you!" Haru pleaded.

"It's a girl thing though" Ty Lee informed.

"…and…?" Toph asked.

"Go to hell" Haru grunted.

"Whatever, you can come. But we gotta go now and we have to stay quiet" Ty Lee warned.

And so they headed out.

**THE END!**


End file.
